Family Feud
by Old Scarecrow
Summary: This is a LIETRO fic! Ye be warned! And for those of you who like Lietro, well I suggest you read on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

At the Xavier Institute.

"I'm afraid so…." The voice was low and heavy.

"I see…." There was a long sigh, "Well then, if you say there's nothing more we can do Ororo, then I would like to ask you for one last favour."

"Anything, Erik." The white-haired weather witchlooked upon her companion.

"I would like to be alone with Charles." Erik said and shortly cast his eyes upon the dying mutant on the bed.

Ororo nodded, "Off course, Erik." The weather witch turned slowly around and headed for the door. She understood very well why their former enemy wanted to be alone with the telepath. They shared a history that went way back, which she, and no one else at the mansion, knew about or understood. All Ororo knew was that if there was anyone who deserved to hold Charles' hand until his final breath, it was the Pole, formerly known as Magneto.

Ororo closed the door safely and silently behind her.

Erik took the chair next to the bed and sat down, finding Charles' hand and holding it tight. He tried to fight back the tears that had slowly been building up while he had had the conversation with the beautiful weather-bender. Now, alone, it was getting even harder to hold them back.

"Do not think like that, my old friend." It suddenly came from the mutant lying on the bed.

Erik felt as if his heart leaped a bit. "Charles." He said and then when their eyes connected Erik quickly looked away. "I…."

"Erik, what lies in the past…."

"I know Charles!" Erik said a bit more harshly than he had wanted to. He then looked straight back at the telepath, "But what you have asked me to do is still beyond my belief!"

Charles lowered his eyes for a moment and then rested them upon the man holding his hand. "The children need a strong leader, Erik." Charles held a breath and then as his lungs began to build up in his chest, he coughed while the air came out again. It took a little while before the telepath could talk again, but he managed to speak only with a hoarse whisper. "Ever since you joined the X-Men, and ever since our little war was put behind us, you have showed me how much heart you can put into this school. Even the teachers have told me that, Erik, even Logan has said it in his own special way.…"

"But Charles," Erik began, "I'm not like you."

"Who says you have to be?" The telepath shortly smiled, "I know you have the potential to keep this school running. I've seen it, Erik."

Erik sighed heavily, "I just hope you're right Charles…."

"Oh, I am." The telepath smiled even wider and then with a lot of effort he squeezed his old friend's hand.

Erik tried to smile back, but it was one of the most painful smiles he had ever managed to make. There was silence for a long time in the big bedroom, until the dying mutant looked upon his mourning friend.

"I know there's something more to that sad face of yours," Charles said, "and it is not just my departure from this world…."

Erik looked up and caught Charles' gaze. He could see right away that the mutant in the bed had not used his powers to read him. To read him right now would be for Charles to read an open book.

"It's been over 10 years Charles; I'm loosing ho-..."

"NO! Erik!" Charles raised his voice, "Hope is ALWAYS there! No matter what, hope will be the very thing, we, us mutants are living on. As for you," Charles took his other hand and placed it on top of the Erik's. "Hope is what has brought me to this very moment where I now see it is time for one of my last confessions to you."

"You?" Erik could not help but smile a little and he wondered. "What do you possibly have to offer me of confessions, old friend? Tell me Charles," the white haired mutant said, "are you a sinner?"

Charles' eyes were no longer looking into Erik's.

"Charles?" Erik leaned forward hoping to catch the telepath's eyes without having to raise a hand to turn his face in the right direction. Erik sensed that his friend was struggling with something beyond his imagination.

"What do I know about family…Erik…?" Charles then said and sighed. "My own brother is one of the worst of mutants, our parents are dead, and I never got married or had any children of my own." Again the dying mutant took in a deep breath to fill in his lungs.

"Charles?" Erik was beginning to get impatient, "You confuse me. Is there something you have not told me? Is it about….?"

"I know where he is, Erik." Charles said.

Erik gasped. His mouth flew open and his hands, together with the rest of his body, stiffened.

"You know?!"

Charles nodded.

"You know?! For how long?!" Erik took back his hand.

Charles shrunk by the gesture and looked up, "Yes, Erik. I knew this whole time."

"WHY? HOW?!" Erik flew up from his chair, "And you never told me?"

Charles' skin colour seemed to be more than just white now. It was all bluish. He did not talk while his friend was in this stage. He knew that in such a state of shock one had to be cooled down for the mind to function just more optimally, when it would be given new information, so the telepath waited to hear his friend speak again. And Erik did so, not long after.

The metal mutant began to slow down his heated body, and in the end turned himself to the weakened, dying mutant on the bed. "Speak Charles," he said and crossed his arms.

Charles leaned back and placed his hands on his lap, "A little over ten years ago, your son came to me. He was dealing with something that he did not dare to talk about to anyone but me. I knew that the boy had come to me as a last option to solve his problem." Charles looked at his friend, "Pietro was very very afraid," Charles saw that Erik was beginning to calm down, "so I chose to help him in the best way I possibly could." Charles took in a deep breath and coughed harshly, almost falling over, when unexpectedly Erik came to help his friend. Charles was looking at his friend, stunned.

"I hope you have a good reason for keeping this a secret for so long." Erik said.

Charles was then able to smile, "You see, Erik? This is why I chose you."

Ororo stood outside the door waiting for being called into Charles again. She was his nurse during this hard time while waiting for death to make its final appearance.

The door was opened and Erik stepped out. He looked shortly at the weather-witch and without a word departed from the room.

When Erik left the room where his old friend was soon going to take his last breath, the last words the telepath still rang in his head.

"Keep in mind, Erik, that your son only saw this as a last option, and he has made this decision on his own...not even his pride or his strong egotism was enough for him to do it any other way but this." A cough. "Promise me, that you will learn how to understand why he did this…."

Ororo waited a few seconds before entering the room, and when she did, Charles waves her over immediately. He took her hand as she arrived by the bed side.

" Ororo," he said. "I've just told Erik something about his son…"

" Pietro!?" Ororo was stunned. " He's alive?"

" Yes," Charles said.

" Oh, Evan will be so happy to know this." Ororo smiled.

" Yes, but Storm," Ororo turned to the telepath by the sound of her true same. At the same time her eyes met his, she knew by the look on Charles' face, that there was something important waiting to be said, so she waited patiently. "I want you to take Kurt, Evan and Logan with you, and make sure that Erik does not do anything stupid."

Ororo raised a brow.

"You see, Storm," Charles sighed. " Pietro carries something very close to his heart that has to be protected by all means."

"I don't understand, Charles," Ororo said. "What is in his possession that can be so valuable?"

"I do not have time to explain, Storm," Charles said. "Just make sure that Pietro will be all right and protected by you from possible danger from his father or others. But first of all I want you to send Kurt and Evan to the CPD and find Lance Alvers."

"Avalanche?" Ororo asked with a sneer.

"Yes," Charles said. "As you go, I will explain to you on the way."

The weather- witch did as she was told and then left the room.

Charles fell back onto his pillows on the bed and now knew that the last plan of peace he would ever make had begun.


	2. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or anything related to X-men Evolution.**

**(I want to thank the wonderful 'Loosescrapper' from a 1000 times for helping me with this story. Without LS's help this story would have been pure b.) **

**CHAPTER 2- The beginning**

"Bernie?" Lance asked while playing lazily with the pen on his desk.

The bald man with the gray moustache turned to gaze at the young man. "Hmm?"

"Do you mind being a godfather again?"

"What!?" The older man looked surprised and then began to smile. " So the little guy's pregnant again?

Lance nodded and threw the pen down and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, and this is the last and final child."

"Oh is that so?" Bernie asked with a smirk and put his coffee down. He tried to seem optimistic, but his young partner seemed a bit disoriented. "I thought you'd seem happier about this, Alvers? (What's bugging ya?)"

"Nothing," Lance said and sighed. "and everything…." He stood up from the desk, still limping a bit from an accident on the job, and walked over to the window. " 'Tro and I had a looooong talk about it a few months back. We thought Peter was going to be our last one, but it seems that fate had something else in store for us."

----------------

_When Pietro __came home that afternoon after a long day at work he threw his jacket on the kitchen chair and went straight for the candy- cupboard where he right away found a chocolate bar. _

_A few minutes later L__ance entered the kitchen and found Pietro leaning his slick and slender body up by the fridge. _

_Lance walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around the European beauty._

" _No," P__ietro said, and shrugged him off. _

"_Wha…?" Lance was stunned__. They had been planning this night for a long time now. "'Tro… Bunny…. I thought…I thought… the children are at Leah's now, and we have the whole night to ourselves. Just you and me..." _

_Pietro gave Lance a __look that could have killed him on the spot if he had had a certain X-men's eyes. He then turned around and began eating on the chocolate. " No Lance, it's not just you AND me!" _

_Pietro made a gesture to his abdomen. _

_Lance was all perplexed. "W__hat do you…wait…? Are you…are we…? You… You're pregnant? Pietro! That's wonderful!" _

"_Wonderful? WONDERFUL?__!" Pietro snapped and took one more bite of the chocolate and then threw the paper away. He then walked over to the stunned Lance with long slow steps. He jabbed his index-finger against his husband's chest over and over again to the words. "We agreed no more children!" _

" _But B__unny this…," Lance was not able to finish anything. _

"_NO LANCE!" P__ietro sneered beginning to get red in his face. "No more kids! We all ready have the spawn of hell living with us, and the little devils have been diaper-free for a few years now! I'm not having another diaper or pacifier in my hand ever again! No more!" Pietro crossed his arms and raised his chin. _

"_So, we're not g__onna keep I…?" Lance was cut off. _

"_NO! F__or fuck's sake! Didn't I just make myself clear?" Pietro raised his voice. " NO MORE CHILDREN! Geez!" _

_The silence fell to the kitchen as the two lowers had a hard time finding anything more to say. Pietro felt how his temperature was falling down again and then he finally spoke. "I've all ready scheduled an appointment with Doctor Tantum, the abortion will be in eight days." _

_Lanc'se shoulders began to hang. His trained and muscular body could no longer hold them up. He kept starring at the same spot on the floor as his eyes had first caught the moment Pietro had said "No". _

"_Besides," P__ietro then said, turning his eyes to Lance. "We're getting too old. Another child will only result in Pope-old parents…." _

_Lance began to liven up. He could hear the doubt in Pietro's voice. There was still hope…. now he just had to keep that hope going and growing. Lance had wanted another child for a long time and now could be his last chance. _

"_We__ do not have the spawn of hell living with us,'Tro," Lance said and softly caressed the cheek of his other half, the white haired speed- demon who had bored him four beautiful children. "they are our little angels. And we love them." He tugged on his white-haired love. "Is it because of the miscarriages?" Lance asked. _

"_Maybe__," Pietro sighed and held his hands around Lance's protective arm. " I don't want to hope for another child…." Pietro turned around and looked at lance. "What if I miscarry again? I don't think I can handle it, Lance…"_

" _Shhh," Lance hushed his love and kissed him softly. "Don't think like that, hun'. Don't worry it won't happen again, I promise you that." _

Lance sighed while looking out the window. "He's four months along now, so we think we're over the stage of worrying about loosing it, Bernie." Lance went back to his desk limping a little.

"That's why I haven't told you anything yet. We both just wanted to be sure that this time it would stay."

The elderly man nodded shortly. "I understand, and Alvers, you already know my answer young man."

Lance looked up to see his partner smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pietro knew that he was already late. The children had to have been picked up thirty minutes ago, but there had been a long line of traffic all the way from the Chicago Gazette news office and to the Elmwood Elementary school.

The speed-demon was very glad for the fact that Lance had already picked up the twins who's day in school had been over an hour ago.

He had just parked the car on the very empty parking lot, and had almost gotten out of it , when he was met with words.

"Mr. Maximoff! We're not babysitters! We're teachers! We have lives too you know."

Pietro turned slowly around on his heel to see the young woman with the slick blond hair and the square glasses looking straight at him. She was tapping with one foot on the ground while holding the hand of a beautiful eight-year-old girl in one hand, with a thick curly hair, and the hand of a rather chubby younger boy with raven black hair with her other hand.

Pietro wanted so much to ignore the woman, and just take his children and speed away, but this was the only school in the area that wanted to take in his children.

"I'm truly sorry Mrs. Langley," Pietro said and tried to swallow so much of his pride that just wanted to burst out with a quick remark to the woman. "It won't happen again."

"Papa, can we go home now?" Peter said.

Mrs. Langley looked shortly at Peter and then up at Pietro. Her face as though it were trying to be twisted in an angry expresion, but her big friendly brown eyes gave her off right away. "Lucky for you, Mr. Maximoff," she said and let go of both Molly and Peter's hands and they ran to their papa right away. "your children are very easy to handle."

Pietro who had been bending down to take his children in a warm protective embrace, was immediately stunned. He looked up at the teacher, which he had come to know as a rather harsh woman. Mrs. Langley had crossed her arms, and smiled a sly smile.

Peitro wanted to say something, but Molly was beginning to drag her papa into the car. She had a good grip in his open jacket, and was yelling. "Let's go home now! Let's go home!"

Pietro turned around to see Peter all ready in the car, trying to buckle the seat belt with his clumsy little hands, and Molly who was sitting half the way out on her seat while she was tugging on Pietro's coat.

"Mr. Maximoff I think you'd better ought to go home now," Mrs. Langley then said. "the children have had a long day. They are very tired. Just make sure it won't happen again, alright?"

Pietro was still surprised by the teacher's kindness, and at the same time a little dizzy due to the many new hormones that were running through his entire body these days, so he sighed as he felt his mood change and then turned to the teacher. "Thank you," he said, but not as loud has he could have.

"Not to worry, Maximoff." Mrs. Langley waved her long hair back. "It's the least I could do. I was going home late today anyway." Mrs. Langley walked closer to Pietro. "You have some very sweet children there."

The speed demon looked up. "I know," he said trying not to sound too short, and then turned around to help Molly further into the car.

" Maximoff, listen." The beautiful teacher said. "I know the last time we talked I accidentally assumed that you were a widower, like me… I'm still very sorry for what I said shortly after… you know, about you and your husband."

Pietro turned around, slightly surprised again by the young teacher's statement. He then noticed how close she had come to stand by him, and he also noticed how her body language spoke to him in many different ways.

"We get those reactions quite a lot, Mrs. Langley, but thank you for you're apology." Pietro said.

"Thanks," she smiled while her cheeks turned a little red.

Pietro actually smiled back, but felt that the closeness was beginning to get too close, and Peter was beginning to call for his papa. Pietro shortly looked at his son, and buckled his seatbelt and closed the door. And as he went over to keep himself occupied with his daughter, he briefly placed a hand on his abdomen where the little new bulge was beginning to show, and it did not go unnoticed by the young teacher.

"Say, Maximoff," Mrs. Langley then said. " I was told shortly after I began here, and at the same time when Peter was being bullied by some of the other boys, that you and you're husband are a little different?"

" You mean because we're mutants?" Pietro said straight out knowing that he was still grateful for the fact that this school had accepted the likeness of mutants and actually did not treat normal human children differently from children who were mutants. He saw that Mrs. Langley's face became even more red, while she nodded shortly.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't think there's anything wrong with mutants at all." She said. "It's just, I never imagined that someday evolution would actually allow a man to carry a child."

Pietro froze. How in the world could she notice that! He was barely showing, for all he thought it looked like; he was developing a small beer belly. He turned to her, still holding his hand on his hand on a most precious place. " Mrs. Langley, there are many different kinds of mutations, in my case I would not trade it for anything in this world." He then turned around and closed Molly's door.

XXXXXX

"Stupid human!" Pietro growled to himself while turning a corner and drove up through that neighbourhood he and his husband had lived in through many years. After Pietro had had the opportunity of getting rid of the flirting teacher, he had been nothing but grumpy on the way home, and it was a clear sign to him, that the new amount of hormones in his body were really beginning to kick in. Mood swings, it had been years since he had them. Pietro sighed, and drove up another road. He was beginning to sound like his father, the very last thing he wanted to. All the time he had known his real father he had tried to be like him; he had looked up to him and had wanted to share his passion for the rights of mutants. But seeing what methods his father then had begun to use, to reach that goal, had been too much for the speed demon, and he had eventually gone in the complete opposite direction than what his father had wanted of him. Since that time, over eleven years ago, Pietro had given birth to his own children and tried to be the best parent to them that he could be. He had been determined on the fact that his children were never going to suffer under a father that he himself had suffered under. Had it not been for the support of his husband and better half, he would not have had such wonderful children with him in the car today. Pietro took a hand up to adjust the rear-view-mirror and took a look at his youngest son and only daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad told us not to touch them!" The white haired boy with the clear blue eyes had just come to stand in the doorway. He was crossing his arms and giving a rather angry look to the other boy by the long broad mirror in the bedroom.

"Oh come on, Ro'." The other boy said. He rushed a hand through his thick brown hair and waved to his brother. " Don't I just look dandy? Turquoise suits me, doesn't it? Come on Ro' you can try the other one on."

" NO! Jared!" Roic stepped further into the room. "Dad told us they should stay in the closet. We're allowed to only LOOK at them! Not try them on."

Jared turned around and ignored his brother while looking into the mirror. "Yeah, you're right, turquoise doesn't suit me at all." Jared started to rip off the suit; he threw it on the bed and then went over to the closet to take down the other 'costume'. "This used to be Dad's." he said.

"Yeah," Roic took the suit out of Jared's hands with such a speed that Jared did not even recognize it was gone before his hands began to move. "and both Dad's and Papa's costumes stay in the closet!"

Jared narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose. " Give it back, Ro'."

Roic just turned around and started to walk away.

That put an end to Jared's patience and he ran after his brother and grasped the costume with both his hands.

"Give it to me!" Jared yelled and began to pull.

"No!" Roic yelled back and held on to the old costume once used by their dad many years ago.

"You are not supposed to play with it."

Jared and Roic kept pulling in each end of the costume, and as it could have been expected, the old fabric started to rip. Suddenly both boys sat on their behinds with a 'thump', on the floor, and each holding a piece of the old costume in their hands. It took a moment for both of them to realize what had happened and then Roic spoke out loud:

"Sometimes I wish you were never born! You ruin everything, Jared! Now Dad will be so pissed at us!"

" Oh yeah?! Well if I weren't born YOU wouldn't be either!" Jared shot back

"There there boys, nothing happened that we won't be able to fix. Isn't that right?" a voice said.

Both the boys turned their heads and saw a tall man standing in the doorway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Family Time

**Chapter 3- **** Family Time.**

When Pietro opened the front door he was barely able to get the out of the way when Molly came running past him and into the house yelling the words: "DADDY!DADDY!DADDY!"

Pietro was just able to see her long curly hair disappear to the left of the hallway rounding the corner into the living room, before he himself was able step inside with Peter in one hand and the children's backpacks in the other.

Lance opened his arms when his little girl came rushing too him.

"Hi sweetheart. " He said picking her up and took her hair back to give her a kiss in the forehead.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she said and began to smile even more. "I made up a new song today, and I want you to be the first to hear it! I goes like th…. HEY!" Molly suddenly stopped when she saw her two big brothers sitting on the couch, each holding a part of an old costume. For a moment her facial expression turned from happy to sad and she looked back at Lance. "Did they break your costume Daddy?"

"Yes, Molly, they did," Lance said and shortly looked at his sons. "but they've already apologized, now we were just putting it back together again, when you came home." Lance put his daughter down, and Molly went over to her brothers.

"Can I touch it Daddy?" She asked.

" Sure, baby girl, go ahead." Lance smiled and turned his face to see Pietro, who had just walked in the living room. "Hey, hun'." He walked over to the speed-demon and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," Pietro said and let go of Peter, so the little boy could get a hug from his father and shortly after ran over to join his brothers and sister.

Lance gently put his hands behind Pietro's back and brought him in close. Their noses almost touched before Pietro just tilted his head a little and joined in the kiss. Lance smiled shortly before he felt Pietro's hand in his hair holding their faces together.

There came a small 'ewwww' from the sofa/couch and the children began to make faces, and then as nothing had happened began to admire the costumes again.

"Can I hold your part, Jared?" Peter asked. " The visor in on that one…"

" It'll cost you a fiv'er." Jared said and made a hand sign for money.

"JARED!" Lance and Pietro said.

Jared turned red in his face and then quickly gave the costume to Peter.

After Lance made sure his sons could agree, he then turned to face his husband again. He caught Pietro's eyes, and then looked at the hand he had started to move over the speed-demon's belly. "How are you feeling, Bunny?"

"Tired," Pietro said and placed his own hand on Lance's. "My energy's goes quicker these days…"

"Hmm," Lance rubbed the belly a little feeling how firmly round it had become over the last month. "Doctor Tantum said you needed to relax a bit more, 'Tro. Remember what he said, if you don't start to relax now, you'll probably have to end up in the bed very soon and stay there until the baby's due. "

"Yes, I know," Pietro sighed. "My blood pressure…." He then avoided Lance's eyes and looked at his children. "I see you've chosen to bring back old memories?"

Lance sighed. "Your twin sons decided to do it for us. And just as I thought I was going to be angry with them, something in me told me not too." Lance joined Pietro in the/his view. He took the speed-demon's hand and squeezed it gently, and together they watched their children admire what the two former Brotherhood members had tried to put in the grave forever. It was like seeing the great grand children, of a long gone grand father, dig up his remains and play with his old broken bones. It was a heartbreaking sight, but for some reason the two lovers did not interfere in their children's admiration of the suit.

Pietro leaned in against Lance and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner was as always very satisfying when it was Pietro who had cooked it. Because when it came to cooking, Lance was a stupid as a door, and did not know a pot from a pan.

After dinner the children ran to the garden to play, and Lance and Pietro took care of the dishes.The parents had a good view of their children from the large kitchen windows.

" 'Tro, Bunny," Lance said and came over to the dishwasher with the last set of plates. He placed them on the table near his husband and leaned over to kiss the speed-demon gently on the cheek. "Why don't you go lay down for a bit, huh? You look exhausted."

"But what about the dessert, Lance?" Pietro began.

"I'll take care of that, Bun," Lance kissed Pietro again. "Just go upstairs and lay down for a bit. The kids really want their Papa to be able to participate in their games and movies later tonight."

Pietro sighed shortly and then looked out the window to his children. So happy and so innocent, Pietro wished for all in the world to keep it that way.

"Hey," Lance said and Pietro felt his husband's hands cupping his face. "no more worries, okay,'Tro?"

One of Lance's thumbs began to caress Pietro's cheek. Pietro nodded and took Lance's hands gently away and kissed them. He looked up at his husband and smiled before turning around and head for the stairs to the upper floor.

Lance looked after his husband until he was gone, and then once again took his focus back onto the dishes and his children.

When Pietro walked into the bedroom he was greeted with a sight that immediately made a shiver run down his spine. His old costume, from his teenage days, was lying on the bed. The turquoise and silver colours from the suit lay in big contrast to the dark purple bed sheet, and the suit was almost glowing and brightened up the whole bedroom.

Pietro had to stand still for a while as he supported himself to the door frame, he had suddenly gone dizzy, and knew it was now time for him to calm down, or else Doctor Tantum's warning would be official within short time. As Pietro was beginning to calm himself down and suppress the old haunting memories from the past, his eyes became fixed on the suit once more, and a thought came to his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the garden Molly, Jared and Roic were playing a made up game Molly had invented, at first Jared had been very skeptical about the game and instead he had been planning on playing King Kong together with Peter. But Roic had known what his twin had been up to and literally forced the culprit to participate in Molly's game. While both the boys playing with their little sister, the youngest of the children had located himself in the furthest end of the garden, sat down, and playing with a newly finished model plane.

Peter was always amazed at how the planes turned out to be every time he built a new one, and he could play with it for days or weeks until he got a new model plane to build. This time it was a Supermarine Spitfire.

Peter tried as best he could to make the noises of an air-plane he thought they sounded like, and tried hardly not to spit too much when the model-plane flew around guided by his chubby little hands. And yet again when the plane flew over his head, he suddenly stopped in the motion/movement and froze. He felt there was someone looking at him!

He turned his head quickly around to look into the bushed behind him, and with the blink of an eye he saw his watcher disappear. Peter had a reputation of being little and shy, but sometimes even he was surprised by the courage he could gather in certain situations, and without hesitation he placed the Supermarine Spitfire model plane on the ground and stood up. He stretched his neck and tried to stand on his toes to see if he could see anyone or anything from inside the bushes, but it was as if nothing had ever been there.

Peter sighed and was about to turn around, when he noticed something in the air. He stretched out his arm and with his hand he made a hole in the purple smoke that was coming from the bushes. There is something in there, he thought to himself. Peter looked over the bushes once again, and then when he was just about to take a step onto the little path near the bushes, Lance yelled.

"FAMILY-TIME!"

"YAY!" Molly, Roic and Jared shouted at the same time and ran to the house.

"Peter?" Lance was coming down from the house and over to his son. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you coming too?"

Peter looked into the bushes for a moment longer and then looked up at Lance and nodded. Lance smiled and picked up his son, and turned around to walk up to the house again. And what Lance did not know, was that in that very moment they turned towards the house, Peter saw a pair of yellowish twinkling eyes in the bushes.

Once inside the house Lance closed the door and saw Peter run to join his siblings beginning to tell everyone about a story he had just made up. Lance smiled and went up the stairs to find his husband.

The door to the bedroom was not closed as it would have been when Pietro usually rested, and when Lance came over to the entrance, he could not help but actually smile.

Pietro turned around and saw his husband. For just a moment, Lance did not know how to respond to his husband's strange idea, but when he saw the glimpse in Pietro's eyes, he began to relax.

"Does this make me look fat, Lance?" Pietro asked and turned around from the mirror he had been reflecting himself in.

Lance grinned and walked over to Pietro. "Man, 'Tro, you still look as sexy as hell in that old spandex! If it weren't for the children I would take you right here right now!"

Pietro felt Lance's lips against his own, and lifted his arms and placed them around his husband's neck. "Should we bury them?" Pietro then said between kisses.

"What? Bury the children?" Lance managed to speak forth himself.

Pietro slapped his husband lightly, and tried to hide a wide smile. "Asshole." Pietro took a grip in Lance shirt. "The memories, Lance!" Pietro said and let go of his husband. "Both these old ragged suits and the memories. I want us to get rid of everything that connects us to Bayville and New York and all of it."

Lance looked down at Pietro. The speed-demon looked quite serious. Lance himself was a little stunned. "Everything?"

"Yes," Pietro nodded. "Even our powers…." He looked away and sighed. "I want our lives to be normal, our kids to be as normal as they can be. And being bullied in the same manner as we were when we were younger just because we were mutants…"

"You mean you want us to forget we're mutants?!" Lance was stunned.

"I just want us to forget, Lance." Pietro sighed. " Every time either you or I, myself, use our powers, it is like going back to a time of sorrows and misery that I have been spending so many trying to forget about. This suit for example…" Pietro gestured to the old costume he was wearing.

" …everytime I look at it, I remember a person I rather want to forget. And with that person comes other people and memories that cuts so deep into my heart, that I sometimes wish it is all just a bad dream, a nightmare, something that had never happened. Please Lance, let's get rid of it all, I just can't take it any longer."

Lance took in his pregnant husband and held him tight. He knew that Pietro was probably the one most affected by their past. Lance had learned himself to forget most of those days in Bayville and New York, and he knew Pietro had fought a brave fight in trying to forget it all too. But there were sides of the speed-demon only Lance knew, and this one was in particular, a tricky one of them.

"Alright, let's get rid of it all." The rock-tumbler said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday night was the best night in/of the week, both parents and children thought that. Games, plays, movies and just to be together as a family was happiness.

Peter was sitting on Pietro's lap while Pietro threw the dice on the table and Peter moved his piece as many steps on the board game as the eyes on the dice had shown. "BLUE!" Peter smiled as the piece landed on a blue space. Roic picked up a card from the pile and began to read.

"What is the Capital of Iceland?"

Pietro smiled and bounced Peter shortly on his lap and whispered in his youngest son's ear.

Peter turned all strange in the face and looked back at his Papa. "What? I didn't understand that…."

Jared made a long annoying sound and rang the little bell on the table. "Times up!"

"Jare, we don't have limited time to answer the questions in this game, the bell is for when you get an answer right." Lance said and muffled a hand through his sons hair. Jared tried to avoid the hand but Lance was too quick and grabbed his son, and was about to give him a long tickling, when the door bell suddenly rang.

"Are you expecting company, Lance?" the speed demon raised a brow.

"No," the rock tumbler said and let go of Jared who looked all confused with his thick hair covering his eyes.. "not at this hour. I'll go check." Lance said and stood up.

"I'll go with you Daddy!" Molly jumped up from her spot on the floor and took Lance's hand.

Pietro shook his head and looked back onto his sons, who continued playing the game. But after a few minutes the speed-demon began to wonder why his husband and daughter hadn't returned yet. Strange, he thought, and then took Peter off his lap and sat the black- haired boy back onto the chair he had just been sitting in.

"Boys, you just keep on playing, I'll be back in a second." Pietro said.

The boys nodded and Roic came over next to Peter, and sat down by his side to help him play the game.

Pietro suddenly felt very concerned, and the silence that had felt to the house did not make it better. So when the speed-demon rounded the corner to the hallway, he saw Lance and Molly still standing by the front door talking to someone. Lance seemed a bit upset, but when Molly saw her Papa she ran to him right away. The little girl buried herself into Pietro's shirt.

"Daddy's angry." She said.

Pietro rushed a soothing hand through the hair on top of Molly's head, and walked a few steps further with his dither to see the reason for why his husband was so mad.

Lance was clearly upset, and Pietro could hear the rock-tumbler's voice raise itself for every word that was uttered, and slowly both he and Molly began to notice and feel the vibrations around them. The pictures on the walls began to move and the mirror next to them was almost about to fall down. While Pietro felt his daughter take a good grip on his clothes he went over to hold the mirror steady, and then he suddenly came to look into it.

The mirror fell to the floor and broke into a thousand pieces, and Molly hid her face in Pietro's blouse. "Papa." She cried and Pietro felt the little girl tug herself further into him, but in that very moment something else had caught his attention.

"Hello, son." The man in the front door said and looked at Pietro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Sooooooo, this is chapter threeeeeee finished! Hope you look forward to chapter four! I DO!!! I most certainly do!

Magneto comes to visits

Pietro makes it clear he does not want anything to do with him and sends him away, he's alomst getting a fit, when lance walks into the room and asks magneto to leave.

Erik leaves and with a heavy heart returns to the Xavier mansion.


End file.
